Talent Enrichment
by BoriUndercover
Summary: They say there's something special in everyone, that everyone can do something better than everyone else. Some people just need a little help figuring out what it is. Beck Oliver always felt that there was nothing special about him, but will that change when he joins the student exchange program and moves in with Tori Vega and her family and attends Hollywood Arts?
1. Show Me The World

Chapter 1

"Show Me The World"

Beck's POV

They say there's something special in everyone, that everyone can do something better than everyone else.

Everyone except me.

There's nothing special about me, no talent in me at all. Everyone tells me otherwise, that I just have to try hard enough to figure it out, but I know they don't mean it. They just want to make me feel better. I'm surprisingly ok with not having anything special about me. I mean of course I want to have something that makes me different than everyone else, but I won't be heartbroken if I don't. Everyone relies on being different or finding what makes them unique, but what's the point? Just live your life and one day you'll either find out, or die without figuring it out. I don't really understand what the big deal is about being better than everyone is. All I really care about is doing well in school and spending time with my little sister, Ashlynn. She's seven years old and is possibly the most adorable little girl you could ever meet. She has my mom's long brunette hair and my dad's blue eyes.

My life is fine. I don't need something special about me to make me happy. My family and friends are some of the best people that anyone can meet. My parents are very successful and always try to put aside time for my sister and I. My friends always have something funny to say and are pretty mature for our age. They all absolutely adore Ashlynn and if they are over when she has a tea party, they join in.

The Canadian air was crisp today and probably in the low thirties as usual. After a while, you get used to the cold wind that wipes across your body and swallows you whole. The goose bumps that used to show no longer exist unless it's below zero degrees. The warmth of a fireplace existed in almost every house.

I slowly pull out my key from my jacket and put my key in the lock, hearing the click and pushing my way in.

"Beck!" My sister said running down the stairs with her arms spread wide.

"Hey Cutie," I say as I pick her up and spin around with her squealing and laughing. I place her on my hip and kiss her cheek, making her giggle, "How was your day?"

"It was great! We finger painted in art today and I finished all the questions on the math minute today! How was your day, Becky?" Ashlynn asked lightly poking my chest.

"That's great kiddo! My day was ok. I didn't do so well in math today, but I'm getting better. Oh and I scored the winning goal in gym today and I got a 90 on my science test. Would you mind tutoring me in math though since you're so good at it?" I joked with her making her laugh and swat me with her hand.

"Haha! Silly Beck! I don't know anything about high school math! Could you help me with my science homework though? It's a little confusing." She said tossing her long brunette hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes at me and staring at me with wide eyes.

I rolled my eyes in a playful matter, "Well if you _need _my help then I guess I have no other choice than to give you my knowledge of second grade science."

"Yay! You're the best Becky!" Ashlynn said before throwing her arms around my neck, making me wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me.

"It's no problem Ash. So do you want to get started now?"

"But Beck! I didn't even have a snack yet!" Ashlynn complained before I chuckled and put her down.

"Ok what do you want?" I said before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"Fruit snacks please!" She called out before I walked into the kitchen.

I walked towards the cabinet and was about to open the door when I saw that there was snow falling onto the Canadian grass. I'm not really surprised. It was really cold today. I knew Ash loves to watch snow fall so I called her in.

"Ash! Come in here! There's something I want to show you."

Ashlynn came running in with her hair flowing behind her, with a huge smile on her face. "What do you have to show me Beck?" She asked as I lifted her up onto the counter. She put her face up to the glass and her jaw dropped as she released, "Woah! It's so pretty, Beck! I love snow." Then suddenly her face fell as she watched the snow fall.

"What's the matter Ash?" I asked putting my hand on her back.

"Don't get me wrong Beck, I love snow, but I want to see all the pretty things in the world! Like I want to see Paris, England, New York, and the Hollywood sign. If I can't do it, then I want you to do it Beck. Oh and you'll need to take lots and lots of pictures!" Ash said looking up and me with a wide grin.

I chuckled at her and kissed her forehead, "Ok cutie. Now come on, let's get you that snack then start your science homework." I said before grabbing her snack and walking towards the dining room table where she dropped her bag.

* * *

I walked in the double doors of my school texting my friend, Nick, telling him to meet me at my locker so we could talk about a project we were assigned for History class. My high school was pretty bland, nothing ever really happens here. It's just your average high school. There's the popular clique, the nerds, the jocks, then there's the average which consisted of most of the students here including me and my friends. We don't really take part in anything here besides the classes.

I know it's high school. It's supposed to be the time of your life and you're just wasting it not being a part of any sports or anything? Well it's not entirely true. We are a part of Habitat for Humanity which is a club that builds houses for the homeless; it looks really good on college applications. Some of my friends also take part in the arts program. For example, John and Rich are in the school band and Henry is a part of the chorus.

I walked up to my boring locker and put in my combination, taking out my books for my morning classes, when Nick came up to me.

"Hey man," Nick said leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hey what are we going to do for our history project?" I asked putting my bag on my shoulder and closing my locker.

"Well we could do the French Revolution. It has to do with the people using the Enlightenment era to reform their country and run the buffoon out of the country." Nick stated.

"Yeah ok that sounds great. So when do we start working on it?"

"You need to relax about it, Beck. We have two months to do a very simple project. Besides, you're her favorite student in the class because of your hair. We could give her something completely different than the French Revolution and still get a hundred on this thing. Don't worry about it. Why are you freaking out so much about it anyway?" Nick asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not freaking out about it. I just want to get an idea on what we are doing so that way we can decide who does what." I said as we started walking to our homeroom.

As we were walking a group of cheerleaders looked at me and waved flirtatiously at me and said "Hey" in unison and completely ignored Nick, then continued walking. "I don't understand you. You get cheerleaders asking _you _out and you always deny them. What is wrong with you man? Those girls are smoking. If one of them ever asks me out, huh, I'll be a new man."

I rolled my eyes at Nick, he was always a bit crazy with girls, "Exactly Nick. They all just want me for my looks. They don't actually know me and come on some of them are pretty irritating."

Nick shrugged in agreement as we walked into homeroom, "I still can't believe that there isn't one girl that interests you. Come on there has to be _someone_ you like."

I shrugged my shoulders in response, "Sorry man. Hey maybe I'll put in a good word for you with the cheerleaders. Since you know they think I'm irresistible." I said putting my hands behind my head and my feet on the basket underneath the desk in front of me.

Nick scoffed at me and looked towards the front of the room before the speaker made a screeching sound, signifying an announcement.

_"Good Morning to the students and faculty. The school would like to announce a new program for anyone that wants to see the world. The school is now offering a student exchange program. To join, all you have to do is sign up! Everything else is paid for by the school. There will be a sign up sheet in the main lobby for all that are interested. You will be sent to a different part of the world and come back with the knowledge from another country. You will stay with a host family and they will consist of at least one high school student. Have a good day." _

"You going to sign up for that?" Nick asked once the sound was cut off.

"I don't know, maybe I mean my little sister wants me to. She said if she couldn't she wanted me to."

"Well then you have to go man! What other chance are you going to get to see a part of the world, for _free!_ You have to do it!" Nick said before our home base advisor started handing out flyers for a charity event.

Well it is a free vacation and this is what Ashlynn wants. Who knows maybe I'll end up in one of the places she wanted to go to… and take lots and lots of pictures.

**A/N Hello everyone! We are BoriUndercover! This is a joint account between Undercoverartist and BorixJannyxoxo! This is our first story together! The idea of this story was basically Kiribati's. BorixJannyxoxo was originally going to do a story similar to this with her, but something came up and Undercoverartist was all for it! So please leave a review letting us know what you think! Hope you guys love it! Tori and everyone else will be introduced next chapter!**

_**-BoriUndercover**_


	2. Change of Pace

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites for the first chapter! It's Undercoverartist here and I'm super excited to write with BorixJannnyxoxo! So I'm glad you are all excited about the story as well :) Here is the second chapter! :)**

**Tori POV**

As I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts I saw my boyfriend, Eric leaning I against my locker. He looks so cute standing against the locker.

"Hey Babe" Eric says when I get over there.

"Hey" I say as he leans in and gives me a quick kiss.

"You look nice today" Eric tells me.

"Thanks." I say as I lean in to give him another kiss. We've been going out for a few months now, and he's a quite the catch in his leather jacket and faded blue jeans.

"Uck, get a room" I hear someone snarl. We break away as I turn around to see who it is. It's Jade. Of course it's Jade.

"Nice to see you too." I say.

"Hey guys!" Cat yells excitedly as she runs over to us.

"Hey Cat."

"Oh hey it's Ericcc!" Cat yells.

"So did you finish that project we're partners for?" Jade asks.

"Who said I was finishing the project? I started it!"

"Exactly." Jade says, casually sipping her iced coffee.

"No! You are finishing it, I am not doing the whole thing!" I shriek. Sometimes Jade can be so frustrating. I hear a strange beep noise that signals an announcement is about to come on.

_Just a reminder: Everyone who wants to apply to host a foreign exchange student_ _needs to turn in their paperwork today to the counseling office._

Crap. I still need to fill out a few of the papers. My parents are dying to get a foreign exchange student- don't ask me why. I think they want to try and learn a different culture without having to pay to travel the world. I still don't understand. Why would I want another sibling in the house? Trina is enough. But who knows, I probably should be more open-minded.

"Will you help me finish the papers after school?" I ask, looking up at Eric.

"Sure, no problem."

'Thanks" I say giving him a quick kiss, when the bell rings.

"See you later" Eric tells me as he takes off to class.

"To Sikowitz?" I ask Jade and Cat.

"Fine." Jade says and walks past me. Cat and I exchange a look before we start walking after Jade.

After sitting in Sikowitz's class for ten minutes I zone out. I can't help but think about the exchange student we'll receive in a few weeks. I mean this person will be living with us until the end of the year- what if they are unbearable to deal with? Will it be a girl or a guy? If it's a girl will she be super annoying and cliquey or will she be sweet and friendly? If it's a guy will it be some creep? I shudder at the thought. I really hope it's not a creep.

"And …Tori." I jump at the sound of my name. All my thoughts fall and crash to the floor.

"What?" I practically scream. I was so busying worrying about having a creep as an exchange student that I have no idea what is going on.

"Romantic Improv." Sikowitz says. The big topic today is how to create good chemistry between two actors. Weren't you listening?"

"Of course!" I say, trying to cover up my spacing out, even though I know it's not fooling anyone. For some reason, I just hate doing any sort of romantic acting.

It's so awkward; especially because I'm with Eric. I know it's supposed to be no big deal to fake the heat between characters, but it's just hard for me. It's just never comfortable. Hopefully with more experience though, it'll come easier for me.

Hopefully.

**Lunch (11 A.M.)**

Just as I sit down with my sandwich at the lunch table, I see Eric coming towards us. He's started to sit with us here and there at lunch- it makes me happy.

"Hey Babe" Eric greets me with a kiss as he sits down.

"Hey how was class?" I ask.

"Alright- aside form the fact that Ms. Dobson hates me"

"She is horrible" I agree, "I had one class with her- never going back."

"So everyone" Cat starts to talk, "Jade's birthday is in a week. I thought we'd throw her a surprise party." I practically spit my food out. In front of Eric. Smooth one, Tori.

"Jade? A party?" I tried to comprehend, "We want to throw Jade a party?"

"Of course we do." Cat giggles, "I'm getting the cake. Andre you are handing out invites, Tori you are getting decorations. And Robbie….you can get the cake with me." Cat says it so matter-of-fact like we already discussed this weeks ago.

"Surely girly." Robbie responds. We all exchange looks. And just when I'm about to question Cat, Jade starts coming our way to sit down. I guess there's no questioning Cat then.

Decorations it is.

Just one more thing on my massive list of 'things to worry about.'

**After School (3:30 P.M.)**

I'm sitting in the counselor's office trying to finish these foreign exchange student forms and it's taking much longer than I expected. It's like busy work. I have to check all these boxes about a bunch of tiny details on what our home is like and our interests. I check a bunch of boxes just to finish quicker. Eric is sitting next to me and I hate to keep him waiting. After what seems like an eternity I finally get to the last question. It's actually asking if we would prefer a girl or a guy exchange student. Huh, that's pretty important you think it would be asked earlier in the massive stack of paperwork. I think hard- my parents never said whether they wanted a girl or a guy. I guess it's up to me then. What would be better? I think to my earlier thoughts I had today in Sikowitz's class. According to those I should check girl, right? But for the reason when I bring my pen to the paper I have an instinct to hover over the 'Male' check box.

And I check it. I don't know why.

It just feels right.

**5 weeks later. Beck's POV**

"Becky, don't leave me. I don't want you to go" Ashlynn pleaded as she grabbed my hand. We were in the airport terminal waiting for my flight to Los Angeles. Two weeks I ago I had received my host family: The Vega's- a family with two teenage daughters right in the heart of Los Angeles, California. My parents and Ashlynn were here with me. Nick and some of my other good friends came to see me off outside the airport. Nick made me promise him to send him pictures of what girls are like in America. Man, Nick was definitely a little crazy when it came to girls. Nevertheless, I was going to miss being around that craziness. I was going to miss everyone. I looked back down at Ash. She was making it so much more difficult to leave.

"Ash, I have to go. Remember you wanted me to see the world and take lots of pictures?"

"I guess I did…" Ash started to say. Slowly a tear rolled down her face. Why did I agree to do this? I should have known she would have been sad, regardless of what she told me.

"Ash, it'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it." I said as I wiped her lone tear off her cheek. "I'll take tons of pictures and videos and send them to you. It'll be like you are right there next to me, experiencing the world."

"Okay.." Ash said as I kneeled down and hugged her tightly.

"Paris, England, New York, the Hollywood sign; I'll hit them all." I whispered to her. "But only if you promise me you'll take care of Mom and Dad, alright?"

"I promise." Ash said, as she squeezed my hand one last time, before I heard a voice over the speakers.

_Now Boarding: Flight 156 to Los Angeles, California. _

"That's me." I said to Ash as I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I moved over to my parents and exchanged hugs.

"Call when you land" my mom said, tears started to spill out her eyes.

"Be careful." My dad warned.

"I will. Love you guys so much." I said as we all exchanged one last family hug. As I walked through the line I tried not looking back, but it was impossible. I looked back and my family and gave one last wave before boarding the plane. After I found my seat, I missed Ash more. Her little cute face and mannerisms were something I was going to have to live without the next few months.

The thought seemed impossible.

**Please review! :)**


	3. Warm Welcome

Chapter 3

"Warm Welcome"

**A/N So sorry the chapter took so long! It's BorixJannyxoxo here! This chapter was really kicking my butt! Sorry to cut it off the way I did, but please review! Last night was amazing since I saw Gavin DeGraw/ The Script/ and Train! It was amazing! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Beck's POV

As I walked into the LAX airport, I was greeted with a much larger airport than the one back in Canada and it's definitely warmer here than it is in Canada. I start taking off my jacket as I walk down the runway, and place it on my arm. I get closer to the doors only to discover that my host family would be meeting me outside, thanks to a sign. I follow the directory to the baggage claim and wait for my luggage only to see a few teenage girls huddle together and stare at me, I guess the girls here are still crazy. I soon saw my luggage and grabbed my two suitcases before going to walk outside.

I walked around looking for anyone with a sign with my name on it. I mean I've never even gotten a picture of them. All I got describing them was a letter telling me that there were two teenage girls that go to a school for the talented people, Hollywood Arts I think. I soon found a sign in front of three people with my name on it. I could've sworn there were two teenage girls. I smiled and walked over to them. The one teenage girl there looked up from her phone and gave me a smile. I outstretched my hand towards the mother, "Hi, I'm Beck Oliver. I'm assuming you're the Vega family?"

The mother took my hand and gave it a shake, "Hi Beck! Yes we are the Vega's. I'm Holly, this is David and this is our daughter Tori. She's going to be showing you around school." Tori made eye contact with me and flashed another smile before shaking my hand as well, she seems nice.

"Nice to meet you, but um the letter that was sent to me said that there were two teenage daughters in the family. I'm just curious as to where the second one is."

"Oh what? Am I not enough for you? You want another tour guide?" Tori said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me with her hip sticking out.

My eyes widened in shock, "What? N-no! I-I didn't mean-"

Suddenly Tori burst out into laughter, making me freeze, there's just something about her laugh that's addictive. I gave her a look of confusion as to why she was laughing. When she caught her breath, she pushed her long brunette wavy hair over her shoulder, "Don't worry! I'm just messing with you! Believe me though, that's just a hint of what Trina is like." Tori warned me. Wow she definitely belonged in a school for the talented.

"Oh so she jokes around a lot?" I asked thinking that was what Tori was hinting at.

The Vega's all looked at each other and sucked in a breath. Why did they do that? This is starting to freak me out a bit. "We wish she was joking. Trina is very… conceited-"

"-Judgmental," David said.

"-over dramatic." Tori chimed in making me panic a little. Trina can't be that awful right? "But don't worry! Just stick with me and you should be fine." Well that's a little comforting.

"Ok so is everyone ready to head home?" David said as he twirled the key around on his finger.

"I think so! Let's go!" Tori said before turning around to start walking back towards the car, her long flowing hair bouncing with every step she took.

Holly chuckled before speaking up, "Why are you in such a rush? Do you have plans to see Eric?" Holly asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

I noticed a slight blush on Tori's cheeks, she's really cute, but who's this Eric guy? "No mom. No date tonight, Eric has some family reunion or something."

"He knows I'm a cop right?" David asked making Tori roll her eyes.

"Well I sure hope he does since that's every other sentence you say to him!" Tori said with a joking tone in her voice.

We loaded up the trunk with my luggage and Tori and I got in the back seats as David and Holly got in the driver and passenger's seat. Tori turned to look at me before speaking, "So what's it like in Canada?"

"Cold, very cold. There's not much left to Canada besides that and Niagara Falls."

"Oh well you're in for a treat. Where we're going to school tomorrow, you can see the Hollywood sign from our cafeteria." Tori said with an extra gleam in her eyes.

"Well I'll have to take a picture of that for my sister." I said already feeling a wave of home sickness take over.

"How old is your sister?" Tori asked curiously.

"Ashlynn's seven years old." I responded with. I wonder how she's doing.

"Awww! She must be adorable!" Tori exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah she is." I said no longer making eye contact. Speaking about Ashlynn made me upset since I was the only one around most of the time. It always feels as if she's my own, like I raised her.

Tori must've sensed the change in my mood and quickly changed the subject, "Well what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I watch Hockey if it's on, or play it."

"Any other hobbies or sports?" Holly called from the passenger's seat, looking at me through the mirror.

"Uh I play a little basketball."

David seemed to perk up and look at me through the rearview mirror, "Really? You good?"

"Uh I'm alright."

"I'll have to see those basketball skills later Beck."

I smiled and felt myself relax a little more by the minute. This family seems really down to earth.

* * *

Ok so scratch what I last thought. I thought the family was down to earth until I met the other teenage sister. She was all over me! She was even touching my hair! I mean seriously who does that?! She tried to spill something on me to get me to take my shirt off! What the hell? Tori however came to the rescue.

"Trina! If you don't stop I'll tell everyone about when you were five and we went to see Santa!" Tori threatened.

Trina gasped and placed her hand on her chest, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me! Believe me I've got loads more!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Perez Hilton's camera, Divertissimo, throwing yourself at Eric, and let's not forget when you got your hair stuck in the mixer!" Trina growled and stomped up the stairs to her room. I stayed planted on the couch letting out a deep breath as Tori flopped down next to me. "I am so sorry about her! She's always been a little, desperate with guys."

"Yeah I can tell."

"Alright come on. I'll show you to your room which is thankfully next to mine so you won't have to worry about hearing Trina talk to her friends about how some guys totally stood her up!" Tori said in her Trina voice making me chuckle and shake my head as she walked up the stairs. I grabbed my bags and followed Tori up the stairs. "Ok so the bathroom is the first door on the right. The first door on the left is Trina's room, which is hard to forget since she has pictures of herself all over it. The second door on the right is my room and the door all the way at the end is my parent's room. Your room is the third door on the right." Tori opened up the door to my room, revealing a queen sized bed with dark blue walls and a desk up against the right side of the wall and a walk in closet on the left. A dresser was centered with the bed against the wall behind it and underneath a mirror. To the right of the desk there was doors, leading out to the balcony with chairs facing the railing. The whole room was amazing! It was so much better than mine! "Also if you look in the corner you'll see there's a door which is a small bathroom that has a toilet and a sink. You'll only need the shower down the hall to shower. I suggest you shower at night, Trina takes forever in there in the morning!"

I placed my suitcases on the bed and took a seat next to them, sinking into the mattress. "Thanks for the tour. So when do we need to be at school tomorrow?"

"Well I usually get up at seven since school starts at eight, but we have to get there a little earlier so we can get your schedule and locker information. I'll be sure to tell Trina to be up earlier, she our ride, unfortunately."

"Well we gotta get there somehow."

Tori smiled and pointed behind her, "I'm going to be in my room if you need me. I'm right next door."

"Thanks Tori. You've really made coming here a lot easier for me." I said giving her a smile.

Tori blushed and used her hair to cover it up, man she's cute. "Glad that I could make you feel at home. I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

I looked at my suitcases deciding to get the torture over with and started to unpack.

* * *

I woke up with a start hearing my alarm go off. Thank god I didn't have to worry about jet lag since Vancouver is in the same time zone as LA. I reluctantly got up and walked over to my bathroom, rubbing my eyes. I turned on the light switch to be greeted with the big fluffy mess of my hair. I sighed knowing that it would take a while to calm down. I tried running my hand through it and brushing it out, calming it down a little but not all the way. I continued to run my hand through my hair in a desperate attempt to calm it down. After ten minutes I looked at myself and was satisfied before walking out and deciding what to wear. It's LA, completely different from Vancouver, but I had already done some shopping before coming here. So I change my look. I decided to wear my gray sleeveless shirt with my yellow flannel shirt over it, jeans, and a regular pair of combat boots. I looked over at my phone seeing a text from my family. I smiled and opened it up.

To: Beck Oliver

From: Mom

_Hey Beck! So glad to hear that you like your host family! Ashlynn misses you like crazy! Good luck at your first day at school! Ash wants to video chat with you after school and know about your day and host family. Call the house when you get home! Love you miss you! Xoxo_

I smiled before I heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in!" Tori emerged from the door way in white skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a black cardigan.

"Hey Trina isn't ready yet, but my best friend André is waiting outside. Come on! Grab your bag and let's go before she notices!" I smiled and grabbed my bag as we tip toed down the stairs, to avoid being heard by Trina. I closed the door quietly behind me then ran with Tori to the black sedan sitting in the driveway. "By the way, this is definitely a change from what I saw you wearing yesterday." Tori commented with a smirk. I smiled and lightly nudged her arm.

"Sup li'l Vega?" A dark skinned teenager with dreads asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tori giggled and lightly swatted his chest before answering, "I'm fine, just had to sneak out of the house to avoid Trina." André's eyes moved behind Tori to look at me, then looked back at her, widening his eyes for a moment. Tori looked behind her and realized what he was signaling, "Oh! André this is Beck and Beck this is my best friend André."

André walked up to me and stuck his hand out towards me, "Nice to meet you man. Any friend of Tori's is a friend of mine. If you need anything today, don't be afraid to ask."

I took his hand and gave it a gentle shake, "Thanks. I'll probably need all the help I can get."

"Don't worry man. The school is actually very friendly."

"Ok I really hate to interrupt, but we kind of have to go if we want to be there early enough for Beck to get his schedule." Tori said as she stepped in between us.

"Ok, ok relax cheekbones. We'll get there in time or is it because you want to squeeze in sometime with Eric." André said ruffling Tori's hair and nudging her repeatedly with her elbow.

Tori chuckled and lightly shoved him, "Just get in the car."

Tori and André took the two front seats while I sat in the back, watching the palm trees pass by and take in the sunshine. This really was a great thing for me to do. Everything here is so different and exotic, I love it! I watch as André stops and points at a building surrounded by flags that say HA, representing Hollywood Arts. Wait _this_ is where they go to school?! It's huge and has its own theater! "There it is Beck, Hollywood Arts. Just a warning the school is not normal so be prepared to be entertained!"

This is going to be an amazing eight months.


End file.
